Secret
by moonstone princess
Summary: Edward left Bella in the woods & Victoria found her. But there was something about her that Bella & the Cullens missed before.. It's 57 yrs later and Bella is the leader of a coven/world-wide famous band, & the Cullens are touring w/ them. And a human?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fic! Please read, enjoy, and REVIEW! :) Lucinda/Luce**

**Summary: Victoria found Bella in the forest after Edward left, same old right? But there was something about her that Bella or any of the Cullens didn't know about, and it effects Bella after she is changed... now it's 57 YEARS LATER and Bella is the leader of her own coven of 5/world wide famous band, going by the name Isobel. They unexpectidly find out that the Cullens are another famous band that are sceduled to go on tour with them. She knows that her family will fight to protect her and her secret, but how long will it stand before Edward and the rest of them actually find out what she's hiding? Also, how will Bella deal will the fact that Edward and his family are back... with another human girl? Read to find out...**

"Bella we're going to meet the band were touring with in a couple minutes!" Scarlett exclaimed excitedly and I rolled my eyes at her eagerness. I had changed my name to Isobel Swan a few years ago so people wouldn't be suspicious of a girl like me who looked exactly like another girl named Bella Swan who supposedly died half a century ago. But my family called me Bella when we weren't surrounded by our fans or the public.

Our band is called 'Heaven's Rejects'. We chose that name because of the way our fates were set. I might have wanted this life before, but that was when I had someone to stay for. My life, my reason… But I guess It just wasn't meant to be, no matter how badly I wanted it then. Now I'm damned to stay here for eternity with nothing…

Scarlett was really crazy about meeting our tour partners. She enjoyed meeting new people and making new friends. She also loved shopping and anything related to makeovers, so I guess you could say she's like another Alice… but I really don't want to go there yet. Scarlett is my back singer.

"Scarlett, you're really insane you know that?" Ivy teased as she walked by with her guitar in one hand and a polisher in the other. She faked an offended expression and said, "I'm offended people! You absolutely show no interest in meeting them! For all you know, we might really like them."

"Or not" I muttered.

Honestly, I really wasn't eager to know who we were touring with. After the Cullens left, I lost interest in a lot of things. I was pretty much destroyed after it and I lost hope for everything.

Well, let me just start at the beginning. And read closely because my story is very different than others. Edward left 57 years ago. So that makes me 75 years old right now. Anyway, Victoria found me that same day. _She laughed at the sight of seeing me on the forest floor, heartbroken and confused. I knew she'd come to avenge James' death but I just stayed down, unmoving. _

_I was completely shocked when she pulled me to my feet, roughly though and said, "I'm not going to kill you because that would be giving you an escape. Now I want you to know something, so listen up and listen carefully." She swatted me across the face like it was a giant fly and I tumbled to the ground again. She hissed, irritated. "So pathetic and weak you stupid humans are! Whatever, so before I became a vampire, my mother and I used to practice witchcraft together." She shot me a look when I raised an eyebrow at her but continued anyway. _

"_My mother knew spells that were especially effective on vampires. Because my father was a vampire, and he murdered my little brother Louis" Her eyes flashed with anger and loss. "My mother hated him for it and a day later he fled from the area, to who knows where. Mother wanted to kill him for it and soon was no longer sane over the subject. I tried to fix her but she was far beyond anything I could do._

_She began traveling around a large area of the world, searching for a way to get back at my father. And after months of looking, she finally found it. She met an elderly woman in England who introduced herself as a 'witch' and agreed to help my mother. Together they created a potion that would affect a vampire's protection against the sunlight. Just like myths and stories. Vampire skin naturally has an invisible, translucent shield-like cover over their skin that protects them from the sun, letting only a minor amount of light through it that the skin can easily deflect. That's what causes it to 'sparkle'." My mouth was hanging wide open as she explained this to me. So it is possible for vampires to burn in the sun…_

"_Most vampire's believe that the sun causes no harm against them, and they are mostly true, as long as this rare formula doesn't enter their systems. It's pretty much impossible to do so, unless they drink the potion themselves or if they are bitten by another vampire who is already infected by it. Believe it or not though, most all vampires traditionally bite and feed from each other. It's one way they connect themselves through a bond. It only happens between two vampire mates and no one else." She said, getting infatuated by her own speech, not realizing that we had been here for almost an hour and she started again._

"_Wait! Are you infected?" I asked suddenly. She nodded. "Yes"_

"_Doesn't that mean you should be burning right now?" I looked up to see the rare sun peeking through the tree tops, shining upon us. She shook her head and laughed wickedly. "Nice try little girl but I have something else that protects me" She raised her hand, exposing a ring on her middle finger. It was a very plain but beautiful ring. It had a thin silver band with one large oval shaped stone._

"_What type of ring is it?" I asked, my eyes fascinated by the dark golden colored rock._

"_The stone is rutilated quartz. It's power protects you from any type of radiation forms. Mostly the sun. But if you take it off… you will die in the sun." She approached me where I was sitting and squatted down so we were both eye level and spoke, "I'm going to turn you instead so you can live with the pain and fear for the rest of eternity like I have to, including the fact that I murdered your poor father. Charlie is it? It's only fair." She smiled when my face twisted into a mixture of pain, hatred, heartbreak, and anger._

_She then reached into the pocket of her thick wool coat and pulled out what looked like another ring and tossed it on the ground in front of me. I didn't dare look down at it as she moved closer, her dark eyes holding my gaze_

"_That ring is for you after you've finished the transformation. After all, I wouldn't want you to die so soon!" A fake worried expression crossed her face then she grinned. "Have fun living without guidance. I'd love to see how you will handle a human scent when you wake up!" _

_She leaned dangerously close to my exposed neck and whispered, "Don't worry little girl, I'll only make it painful for you." Then she sunk her __**fangs**__ into my neck, cutting through the skin and tissue. I felt the familiar excruciating burn of venom in my veins, but I also felt another strange feeling that was like a thick cold substance. Sort of like a cream that began to numb my entire body. An odd tingling sensation ran directly under my sensitive flesh, then began to burn as cold as a frost bite…_

So I was turned into a vampire, and just like she wanted, I live with the pain every single day, although I have a awesome band that are closely tied together like family.

_The ring Victoria left was still there when I had awoken four days later. I wanted to see if what Victoria told me was the truth, and the only way to do that was to expose a part of myself to the sun, without the ring._

_I crawled over to the nearest patch of sunlight that broke through to the forest floor and hesitantly moved my hand closer to it. Before my full hand was even in the sun, the ends of my pale fingers caught fire instantly, and the sun began to dismantle them rapidly._

_I screamed in both blistering pain and horror and yanked my hand back into the shade. I looked down at my ruined hand. The skin was so red and crusted that you could see the bone underneath it. Venom ran freely from the wound. The tip of my middle finger was completely fried off and was nothing but a tiny pile of dark gray ash that smelled terribly like a rotting corpse. _

_I noticed as new skin began to seal the wound slowly. That's when I realized that I could self-heal. Before I even counted a minute, all evidence of what had ever happened to my hand a moment earlier were gone. The only remaining piece was the leftover ash that already sank between the decaying leaves. I quickly grabbed the ring and slid it swiftly onto the pointer finger of my right hand where it stayed securely there ever since that day…_

And after 57 years of living this way, I have _never _taken it off and never will take it off. Of course thought after that incident happened so long ago, I was always frightened to even go anywhere near the sunlight, but after a couple of years, I finally managed to get over that fear.

I didn't mind not taking it off either. After all, It was a very beautiful ring and also similar to Victoria's. It had a unique silver band that securely wrapped around a long golden oval rutilated quartz with two small white diamonds at the ends for design.

No one knew about the ring, well, maybe some noticed it before but they didn't know the importance it had or the protection it offered me to actually be able to be out during the daylight and still survive.

My family were the only ones who knew. They promised to keep it a secret just between us and I knew I could trust them with it.

One plus side to it is I am very beautiful now though. My used to be wavy mahogany colored hair is now almost waist long and dark brown with a reddish tint. My cheekbones were more defined, making my face loose it roundness. My lashes were darker and fuller, framing my deep golden eyes, and lips fuller and rosy.

My body also gained a beautiful curvy form, and my breasts were slightly larger and rounder. I was a few inches taller than before too. My skin was about 2 shade paler, making my appearance seem angelic.

I also found that I had a gift. I had the talent to compel people to do whatever I wanted them to do. You could say it's a pretty powerful gift to have, but I only use it when I have to. Whenever I compel someone, it's sort of like a process. First off, I would have to get the person to look into my eyes. Then I have to give an order or a command to follow or act upon while concentrating on the person.

But sometimes it would be difficult depending on how much will power that person has. If they are strong enough, which I've never met anyone who was, the compulsion would break and it wouldn't work. But the thing is, the longer it takes to fully compel them, the more power it drains from me. Trying to compel someone will only last about 5-8 minutes before it begins to weaken me. But I very rarely use it anyway.

Another thing is, even though it's not really a gift, I do have fangs. Any vampire would just laugh in my face if I told them that, but it's very true. Just like in a movie or a legend right? (Humorless chuckle) Yeah so they aren't always there. They lengthen to about an inch long and then contracts accordingly depending on how I feel at the moment. I _can _usually control it when I want to but if I'm angry, frustrated, or upset, it just happens automatically and then I _can't _control it until I calm down. And again, only my family knew about it.

"Can I get you anything Ms. Isobel before I go on my dinner break?" Jack, our personal guard asked, thoughtful as always. Not that we really needed one to protect us, but hey, he was a nice friend to have around. "Um, I don't think so. Thanks though, but have fun anyway" He nodded and quickly reminded, "I'll be back in an hour to drive you guys to the interview/performance session with the other tour group, okay?" I nodded and he left, taking the black Ferrari we bought for him on his birthday.

Suddenly the trailer door opened, and Kelly's head poked in, her expression bright and in a unusually happy mood. "Guys, the other band is outside. They're here to meet us" Kelly said. Kelly was the drummer of the band, and also the fighter of our coven. She was especially protective of me after I had told them my story. Of course she's never met Edward, but she knows all about him.

"I'm almost done!" Luce called from the bathroom. We all laughed as we heard her scramble around in there, looking for her lip gloss. Luce was the care free one of the group. She was a cheerful young vampire that never took crap from anyone. "Not even me" I chuckled inwardly. The part I loved most about her was that she never lets anyone get her down. And she has a free spirit. Luce is also the pianist for the band, although I did play too sometimes.

"I'm ready!" She rushed out and stood beside me with a thumbs up. I chuckled and said, "Alright then, let's go." I walked over to the door with my band/ coven following eagerly behind me and opened it, stepping out into the cool night.

The first thing that hit me was the _scent. _Many scents actually but one was different from the others. It was _human_. My head snapped to the side immediately when I heard the shifting of movement and the short gasps from the people I had seen last 57 years ago, and still as a human.

My look of shock contorted into an expression filled with confusion, anger, but most of all, hurt when I saw a human girl standing next to Edward. She looked about seventeen years and had straight cherry blonde hair that fell slightly below her spray-on-tanned shoulders. The girl with stale blue eyes had obviously had done surgery on her breasts to make them unnaturally bigger and a nose job that practically screwed up her entire face. My entire first impression of her was… cheap, whore-ish, and fake. There was nothing _real_ about her.

Apparently my entire coven had noticed my reaction and Kelly stepped forward of course. "_Iz is everything okay?" _She whispered in my ear, but used my stage name since she knew they could hear.

Before I could say anything Alice said, "Bella is that you?" She looked shocked and I shook my head at her in hurt and betrayal.

"It's Isobel!" Kelly snapped at her instantly and she flinched and Jasper growled back, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa guys! Isn't this our band meeting? We are supposed to be getting along here" Scarlett said, putting herself between our coven and theirs as if to separate us. Then she turned to the Cullens with a pleasant expression on her face.

She held out her hand to Alice in a friendly gesture as Jasper followed it cautiously and said, "Hello, my name is Scarlett Swan and this is my family, Isobel, Kelly, Ivy, and Lucinda. It's wonderful to finally meet our tour group buddies!" My family made faces at the word 'Buddies' but stayed quiet anyway.

Alice took her hand and shook it politely. "You as well. I'm Alice Cullen, and this is my husband Jasper" She made a small gesture towards him and then her expression turned apologetic. "I'm very sorry for what just happened. I didn't mean to upset any of you" Scarlett waved it off and muttered, "No worries! My sisters are just on edge a little. No biggie" Alice smiled and I saw her eyes flicker towards my face but covered it up quickly.

"Who are they?" Kelly asked.

"They're the Cullens" I said, my face blank and emotionless.

Realization crossed her face in a second. "You mean that's-"

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and-" I sucked in a sharp unneeded breath and finished with, "Edward" I felt Kelly tense up beside me and a loud vicious snarl ripped through the air. Before she could do anything rash, I grabbed her arm in a restraining manner and told her, "No" quietly but forcefully. She gave me an irritated look but nodded and stepped back.

"Bella, honey we missed you so much! You look great." Esme said with Carlisle's arms wrapped around her lovingly. I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath, "Why don't you go telling that to someone who buys it" She let out a small sad sigh, and her eyes filled with light venom tears

I glanced up at Edward and saw his as-usual gorgeous face. It was mostly blank but I could see the shock in the depth of his black eyes as he stared back.

"Hello guys! Am I like invisible or what? You haven't even introduced me yet!" The annoying human asked Edward and the rest oft them while they were busy taking in my entire coven and myself.

Edward shook his head dazed for a moment and muttered, "Right, um, this is Lynne. She's uhh…"

" His girlfriend!" Lynne finished with a high pitched, weird, strange, squeaky voice that made me narrow my eyes in disgust.

My family scowled at this and she stepped forward at Ivy with pure arrogance and stupidity saying, "You got a problem with that, you weird vamp girl?" _Oh my god, they told her too! Traitors! _I shot a glare at them and they had a look of regret on their faces.

Ivy smirked at her pathetic attempt for a confrontation. "Yeah I do have a problem, and that would be you. So why don't you take your disgusting fake face and your big ego back over there to your pet owners you dim-witted human" My family began laughing hysterically and the girl stomped her foot like a spoiled brat that just couldn't take no for an answer.

The Cullens shifted around uncomfortably, except for Rosalie of course who seemed kind of irritated.

"Whatever, you're all losers anyway!"

I heard Luce mutter, "Who's the loser, really? She's the whorish human who probably sleeps around with any guy she finds. AIDS or not. Married or not when Edward probably isn't around…"

Rosalie shouted, "Bella, tell your stupid coven to shut up already! Just because your jealous of her, doesn't mean you have a right to pick on her" I growled and this time my coven had to calm me down. I had been nothing but nice to her as a human, but now I'm so fed up with her shit. "YOU KNOW WHAT ROSALIE? I'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT NICE TO YOU AS A HUMAN AND ALL YOU DID WAS TREAT ME LIKE SHIT! I'M FINISHED WITH TRYING ALREADY SO JUST DO ME AND YOURSELF A HUGE FAVOR AND SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I REALLY DO SOMETHING STUPID!" I screeched, feeling the familiar sensitivity in my teeth and before I could even think, my canines lengthened into long, venom coated fangs.

"Shit!" The Cullens gasped and Kelly sprang in front of me, blocking my entire body. I clamped a hand over my mouth and squeezed my eyes shut, mentally cursing at myself for letting this happen. The rest of my family formed a circle around me.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett bawled. I noticed they were trying to see around us.

_Calm. Calm. Calm. _I chanted in my head and finally my body relaxed and my fangs contracted back to their normal razor sizes.

I whispered them "Thanks" And the circle loosened away. They were staring at my mouth, disbelieving and I smiled awkwardly, revealing a pair of normal vampire razor teeth. I knew they wanted an explanation. "Um-"

"Ms Isobel, we are ready to leave for the interview!" I sighed in relief as Jack switched cars and came around with the black limo, holding the door open for us.

"Bella!" The Cullens and their irritating human friend followed us into the limo.

Kelly hissed. "_It's_ _**Isobel**__!"_

This would be a _very _interesting day…

**Please review. I'd love to hear what you guys think about it s far. Any changes should be made before I continue? Let me know now:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi guys. I didn't get a review like I wanted but I did get a few story alerts and a favorite... Anyway here's another chapter. I'm not too sure if I am happy with this one but I knew I had to post something up sooner or later. So enjoy anyway and I'll make later chapters less cheesier:) A review would make me happy..**

**Previously: **_I clamped a hand over my mouth and squeezed my eyes shut, mentally cursing at myself for letting this happen. The rest of my family formed a circle around me._

"_What the hell was that?" Emmett bawled. I noticed they were trying to see around us. _

_Calm. Calm. Calm. I chanted in my head and finally my body relaxed and my fangs contracted back to their normal razor size._

_I whispered them "Thanks" And the circle loosened away. They were staring at my mouth and I smiled awkwardly. I knew they wanted an explanation. "Um-"_

"_Ms Isobel, we are ready to leave for the interview!" I sighed in relief as Jack switched cars and came around with the black limo, holding the door open for us._

"_Bella!" The Cullens and their irritating human friend followed us into the limo. _

_Kelly hissed. "It's __**Isobel**__!"_

_This would be a very interesting day…_

The car ride felt extremely long due to the silence and awkwardness. The Cullen's looked out their tinted windows, probably lost in thought. My coven was glaring at Edward who didn't even seem to care or notice because he was staring at me, which was irritating the crap out of Lynne, who was obviously silently cursing me. _I'm already cursed, you annoying little-!"_

"Ms Isobel, we have arrived at the studio" Jack said and opened the door. We got out quickly and were in the building before they even got out of the car.

"Welcome back to Band Entertainment tonight! We have the two most famous bands of all time. 'The Cullens' and 'Heaven's Rejects'! " Megan, the interviewer said to the television camera and the audience exploded with obsessed fans screaming and loud applauses.

Megan turned to face us with a genuine smile on her face. "Thank you guys for joining us." We grinned and the Cullens did the same. They sat across from us with Lynne and Megan was sitting in the middle, and there was also a small stage set up in front for the our performance later.

"Okay, so my first question is for Isobel Swan and her amazing band" I gestured for her to continue and she did. "So I know you guys aren't related," We nodded. "How do you think it is that you guys managed to keep it together for 7 years without any break ups or problems.

Ivy whispered, "You got this one"

I took a deep breath and answered, "Well it really isn't about managing. Yes, we aren't related but we are practically like sisters to each other. Nothing can ever break us up, not even the smallest arguments we get into." Technically we haven't actually argued before. We always got along smoothly. "We are like a big family. And I believe the golden fact is that we are always there for each other, y'know? No matter what happens…" I added and saw Edward's exultant facade slip up a bit, but had it composed again in a second.

"Wow. I never realized you were so close" We all murmured 'Yes' in perfect unison.

"Okay my next question is for Edward Cullen" They all sat up straight and cleared their throats.

"Now all the girls are dying to know, are you in love with someone?" My coven and I listened closely for this one.

His face was clear and sure. "Yes I am." I felt my heart automatically drop against my will, and felt my fangs threatening to expose me. _Well hello you idiot! Get over him already! He doesn't love you, he doesn't care about you. He is with Lynne now…_

Lynne clung to his arm, smirking but the interviewer paid no attention to her, and neither did Edward. Edward was gazing at me from across the room with a look that confused me deeply. I refocused my attention to the interviewer as she continued.

"You guys look very alike in features you know. It's very interesting I think. You all have the same gold eyes and snowy-pale colored skin." Edward got a little tense then but I laughed instead, keeping it light. "I know right? What a unlikely coincidence!" The audience laughed too and a group of fans shouted, "I know! What a coincidence that our two favorite bands have the sexiest lead singers!"

I raised an eyebrow at Edward and he shrugged, smiling.

"Now Isobel, are you _seeing_ anyone currently?" I shook my head, "Nope. I stopped dating for a while, actually" And that was true. I haven't found anyone else since Edward.

"Really?" The interviewer looked _too_ interested. "Why is that? I'm sure there are many fine guys out there, and I know that every guy would kill to date you!" The men in the crowd whistled loudly and I smiled. I was used to that kind of attention.

"Yeah but that's the thing. I look for men who love and adore you for 'you'. Not because you're the lead singer of a famous band or stuff like that." I glanced at Edward to find him still watching me. "I appreciate a guy who is true and is always honest with you." Everyone was silent as they listened and then added jokingly, "But of course they gotta be hot too!" I got the reaction I expected. Everyone laughed.

"Kay, now before we go on, Isobel and her band were nice enough to agree to sing their hit single from their latest album, '_second time around_' LIVE!" We stood up and walked over to the stage area, with the Cullen's looking at me like they were excited and eager to hear me sing. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

Everyone got into their positions and I took one of the mikes from the stand as they began the intro and the lights dimmed.

"Sing along if you know it!" I told them.

**Edward:**

"Sing along if you know it!" Bella said with very believable enthusiasm and the room fell silent as her band began it's intro. My unneeded breath hitched in my throat as I heard her beautiful voice caress the song perfectly. I felt my heart sink though, listening to the words brought back those painful memories that had haunted me all this time no matter how hard I tried to forget about them… and her.

"_Oh oh yeah, babe… _

_Last time I thought we had this talk _

_Boy, you were getting ready to leave _

_I thought that baby you were done _

_Cause for a while baby you could barely look at me-" _

This was true, no matter how much I regretted it. What had happened the night of Bella's birthday party made me realize the serious danger I was putting her life at risk with just by being near her,- let alone with her. After that, I knew that she noticed how different I was since then. I had barely talked anymore, my eyes were always black, and I distanced myself from her…

"_This time I thought that I'd be fine _

_That I'd forget the things you said _

_I tried crossing out your words" _

"_But baby you can't forget the past _

_Oh oh oh babe _

_Cannot forget the past _

_Oh oh, still baby… (Babe) _

_I'm so unpredictable _

_You don't know what to think _

_So unemotional _

_Wonder if I'm even still in love _

_You see; _

_I don't know what to tell you now _

_It's always harder the second time around _

_I'm so unpredictable _

_Just like you used to be _

_So unemotional _

_Boy I cant forget the way you were with me _

_But I don't know what to tell you now _

_It's always harder the second time around (The second time around) _

_We tried, going back to Joe's _

_That was always our favorite place _

_Long rides baby by the coast _

_Do you remember where we stayed?-" _

A small chuckle escaped my lips and I felt my lips pull back into a halfhearted smile. _I can't believe that she still remembers that time when I took her to that restaurant in Port Angeles. And how she used the names Joe and Jane to sort out a hypothetical reasoning about us._

"_Last time we were hanging out _

_You were acting kind of strange _

_Now It's the second time around _

_I'm sorry now it's me that feels this way _

_Oh oh oh babe _

_(My heart just speaks to me) _

_It's me that feels this way _

_Oh oh babe… _

_I now know you are the one that is hurting _-I am, and I know you are too-

_I'm so unpredictable _

_You don't know that to think _

_So unemotional _

_Wonder if I'm even still in love _

_You see; _

_I don't know what to tell you now _

_It's always harder the second time around _

_I'm so unpredictable _

_Just like you used to be _

_So unemotional _

_Boy, I can't forget the way you were with me _

_But I don't know what to tell you now _

_It's always harder the second time around_"

The she turned to face all of us, but her dark eyes were glued to mine, and in that moment, I completely forgot Lynne, who was sitting beside me, glowering at Bella. _'Ugh, what a stupid bitch! She's just has to have what she can't have! She ain't even that pretty...' _I growled a little too loudly and my family's eyes immediately snapped to her too. I would've gave anything just so I could smash my fist into her jealous face.

"_I'm not sure the best way to say this _

_But I can't pretend to love you no more babe _

_This ferris wheel's got me crazy _

_Maybe the second time around is not meant for us baby _

_Not meant for us baby, hey-yeah! _

_I'm so unpredictable _

_You don't know what to think _

_So unemotional _

_Wonder if I'm even still in love you see _

_I don't know what to tell you now _

_It's always harder the second time around _

_I'm so unpredictable _

_Just like you used to be _

_So unemotional _

_Boy, I can't forget the way you were with me _

_But, I don't know what to tell you now _

_It's always harder the second time around _

_I'm so unpredictable _

_You don't know what to think _

_So unemotional _

_Wonder if I'm even still in love _

_You see; _

_I don't know what to tell you now _

_It's always harder the second time around _

_I'm so unpredictable _

_Just like you used to be _

_So unemotional _

_Boy, I can't forget the way you were with me _

_But, I don't know what to tell you know _

_It's always harder the second time around. _

_The second time around…" _She finally glanced at Lynne and me again and her expression immediately hardened. She didn't know the truth though. I didn't care about Lynne. Hell, I didn't even like her! Someone as pathetic and helpless as I am, needed just someone around so I could at least feel something. Anything. I'd rather be irritated than to feel nothing, although I 100% deserved nothing.

There was nothing else in the universe I had wanted for us but to be two normal humans living normal happy lives together. Not a world where monsters like us existed, putting the most valuable object in danger. I needed to tell her that. I had lied that day in the forest. I could never, not love her. I was just so desperate to protect her from everything that involved me. And it turned out to be the worst mistake in all of my existence. The one thing I'd wanted to protect her from, happened; she was turned..

Which brings me back to another big problem. Who turned her? When? Why? What happened back at the trailer? Her face…? What the hell happened then that her coven needed to hide her from us?… Those and a billion more questions swirled around in my thoughts, and not knowing the answers to them felt like a terrible itch I couldn't scratch.

"That was just a phenomenal performance, don't you guys agree?" Megan asked and was responded with a bunch of "Yeah!_"s, _and "Yes!"_s. _

"Now our next performance will be presented by Edward and his band- 'The Cullens'. They will be singing their most popular single, 'It's not over'." _Well, there's my cue. _I put on the biggest smile I could muster up as we took the stage.

**Isobel/ Bella**

Everyone, including us, clapped as they took the stage. Edward grabbed the same mike that I used and the smile on his face began to slip away.

"I dedicate this song to a very special woman that I love very much. Needless to say, she is in this very room with us right now. This one's for you…" And with that he began to sing, his perfect velvety voice capturing my soul before I even realized it.

"_I was blown away, what could I say?_

_It all seemed to make sense_

_You're taking away everything_

_And I can't do without_

_I try to see the good in life_

_But good things in life are hard to find_

_We're blowing away, blowing away_

_Can we make this something good?-"_

He turned to face me, the same way I did earlier. But this time, everyone noticed it and I saw their gazes flickering suspiciously between us. I shook my head, deep in thought. _Oh no girls, he's all yours for the taking. _His voice was so smooth and perfect though…

"_Well I'll try to do it right this time around, let's start over_

_I'll try to do it right this time around, it's not over_

_Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground_

_This love is killing me but you're the only one, it's not over…_

_I've taken all I can take, and I cannot wait_

_We're wasting too much time_

_Being strong, holding on_

_Can't let it bring us down-"_

I felt a flash of irritation as I listened to the lyrics. It bothered me a lot about how he explained how much I meant to him and how he would never give up on me, although he already had. I then began my mental questioning about his motives.

"_My life with you means everything_ -Your actions said differently-

_So I won't give up that easily_ -You already did, half a century ago_-_

_Blowing_ _away_, _blowing_ _away_ -Yes we are…-

_Can_ _we_ _make_ _this_ _something_ good? _Cause it's all misunderstood. _-What is?-

_Well I'll try to do it right this time around, let's start over_

_I'll try to do it right this time around, it's not over" _-Really? I thought we were done for a while now_- _I thought sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"_cause a part of me is dead and in the ground_ -Ha! You're good_.-_

_This love is killing me but you're the only one, it's not over _-Actually, I'm the one that was hurting here, not you-

Emmett and Jasper's guitar part came and they played it better than any professional I knew of. Some of their personal fans screamed during this and I felt a smile playing at my lips.

"_You can't let this get away_

_Let it out, let it out_

_Don't get caught up in yourself_

_Let it out_

_Let's start over_

_I'll try to do it right this time around, it's not overI'll try to do it right this time around, it's not over_

_Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground_

_This love is killing me but you're the only one, it's not over_

_Let's start over, it's not over, yeah!_

_This love is killing me but you're the only one, it's not over…"_

My family clapped softly and I leaned over to make sure Edward or any of the other Cullens could hear me and whispered, "You can be polite you know"

"I thought you didn't like them" Luce whispered back and I shook my head quickly.

"Yeah I don't but it doesn't hurt to be a bit more decent"

"Fine. We will but if ever feel like tearing any of them to shreds, don't hesitate to ask any of us." Kelly muttered and the rest agreed. I rolled my eyes at them while they grinned playfully and then diverted back to Megan.

"It's really sad that our time is up for tonight with the two top bands of all time but hey, maybe if were lucky enough, they'll come back for a visit right?" She joked and everyone laughed, except for me though. Not that I didn't like Megan or anything. I just _really _wanted to get out of here.

"Maybe" Edward and I agreed at the same time we chose to take a glance at each other. She nodded then turned back to the camera. "Well thanks for joining us tonight guys on Band Entertainment tonight. She re-introduced us again to the camera and audience and shook our hands before leading us back stage to so more chatting…

An hour and a half later, we were finally heading back out to the limo. Megan had tried to keep us there by offering us drinks, which we politely declined. For two reasons actually. One, we all wanted to leave already and two, well, we could've really drink guava juice or V8 without having to puke it all up later, and trust me, it wouldn't have been pleasant.

Jack started the car and as soon as the car started moving, Alice broke the silence. "Hey, you guys were amazing up there! And Bella, you have such an amazing voice!" She said, her big round eyes lit with excitement.

"Thank you" I said and she smiled at the same time Ivy muttered, "Her name is Isobel. Why do you guys keep calling her Bella?"

Edward spoke up this time. "Why do you guys keep calling her Isobel?"

"Because it's what everyone calls me" I interrupted, my body itching with irritation.

"I heard them call you 'Bella'" My head snapped up again. _No way he could have heard us. I made sure he couldn't! _He saw my confused expression and tapped the side of his head gently with his eyebrows raised.

I looked down then and scowled, mentally giving myself a nice smack across the face. _How could I have forgotten all about that?_

"What does that mean?" Ivy quirked, tapping her head they way Edward did. I sighed and said, "Edward can read minds" It came out evenly and I heard Lynne's surprised gasp fill the quiet car along with my family's.

"What, so you told her about our kind but you didn't tell her your gift Edward?" I asked accusingly and a split second later Lynne giggled in a disgustingly flirtatious way, twirling a strand of her cheap dyed hair.

Before we moved on to the next subject, he quickly mouthed the words "We need to talk later" but I just pretended to ignore him.

We switched our attention back to Lynne, who just winked at Edward, still giggling in a not-so-attractive way.

"So baby, you can read my thoughts?" Edward gave her a weird look before nodding slowly but cautiously. "So you can read them right now?" Suddenly Edward's expression went from very cautious to flat out disgusted in a second. I guess I had a pretty good idea of what she was showing him…

"Ugh! Cut it out Lynne! I don't know why Edward continues to put up with your shit. You're so full of yourself!" Alice said, and then smiled, finally pleased with herself. It was kind of weird of me to feel this way, but I couldn't help but feel a little satisfied with Alice's brief outburst.

Lynne however, stopped smiling, and shot a glare at Alice. "He loves me! So why don't you shut up you stupid pixie freak!" Jasper growled loud enough that I'm sure even Jack heard it though the space divider.

"You better watch your back bitch! I could tear your head off in a second!" She shouted back. Jasper rocked back and forth with her on his lap, stroking her hair as if to calm her down. Kelly and Ivy were engaged in the small fight between the two women. But who would win? The human or the vampire? I chuckled to myself. Scarlett and Luce were too bored with everything to even care.

"Whatever" She looked up at Edward through her thin lashes, clumped together with cheap mascara. "Eddie baby would protect me. Right baby?"

He looked beyond irritated and just ignored her, looking out his window but not really seeing anything. He seemed so deep in thought…

I decided to go back to a safer topic "You guys were pretty awesome up there too" I commented, and it wasn't even a lie. They were fantastic.

Alice was grinning again in a second. "Thanks, that's really nice of you to say so." Right then Emmett suggested excitedly, "Hey maybe we could surprise our fans and write a single together, then perform it for them" This got everyone's attention, and we were staring at him blankly.

"Actually, it really isn't a bad idea. We could start tomorrow" Scarlett said.

"Maybe. Where are you guys staying?" I asked blankly.

"It's a private residence, four miles north from the trailer"

They were waiting for me to agree and I rolled my eyes. "Alright then. We'll meet you there at five sharp tomorrow morning" I decided.

Esme looked confused. "Don't you need us to show you the way there? The house is pretty well hidden in the woods and-" We busted out laughing before she even finished her sentence.

"Esme, we're vampires! We can just follow your scent. Plus, three of five of us are trackers. It just our search that much easier" She looked shocked, as did the rest of them.

"You guys are trackers?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Well just Lucinda, Ivy, and I"

"How do you do it? I've been trying to track Victoria for 17 years but somehow she managed to always escape."

_He was tracking Victoria? _"Well we just concentrate on the person, and in our minds we can see exactly were they are and what they are doing at the moment. So then we hunt them down, and kill them" I said casually, and they were speechless.

"So why were you tracking her anyway?"

"I wanted to make sure she was dead so she wouldn't come back if she planned to. I had promised you'd be safe there. But apparently something else happened…" He eyed me with concern and I looked away.

"Who's Victoria?" Kelly asked.

Just her name brought back snippets of flashbacks from 58 years ago, when I was only still 17, and escaping James…

"_You brought a snack…"-_

"_He's a tracker! He'll never stop!"-_

"_I've just made this his favorite game"-_

"_Get the floorboards, tear him to pieces!"-_

"_Victoria… she ran away"-_

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts when I felt someone shaking me warily and calling my name over and over again.

"Isobel? Can you hear me?" Kelly shouted and my head snapped in her direction.

"What?" I said, dazed.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

" Yeah, thanks. So you wanted to know about Victoria?" I asked and my family nodded, their faces masked with plain curiosity.

"She was a vampire who was very angry with me because the Cullens had killed her mate, James" I explained in the simplest way possible. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Why was she after you then if they killed him?" Another flash back hit me then.

"_I won't kill you now because that would be giving you an escape…"_

"_I will turn you instead so you can live with the pain and fear for the rest of eternity like I have to. Including the fact that I murdered your poor father. Charlie is it? It's only fair…"_

"It was out of revenge. You know? Mate for mate. After all though, it was only fair right? I guess I understand that now. It was my fault in the first place-"

"It couldn't have been your fault though?" Scarlett said and I shook my head.

"It was. And I have to pay the price for _all_ of my mistakes. And so do some _others.._" I glanced at the Cullens from the corners of my eyes.

"Did she ever find you?" Luce questioned.

I smiled humorlessly and said, "I guess you could say that.." I knew the Cullens were suspicious of what happened, but it wasn't their business anymore. I wasn't willing to say anything more about it and if they ever ask later, I'll just have to figure something out then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter is dedicated to all my readers. You are all very awesome and it would make me even happier if you left me a review!:) Also, I'd like to thank **_Queen of Night_** for leaving the first review for the last chappie. Greatly appreciated.**** Enjoy now-**

**Previously: **_"It was out of revenge. You know? Mate for mate. After all though, it was only fair right? I guess I understand that now. It was my fault in the first place-"_

"_It couldn't have been your fault though?" Scarlett said and I shook my head._

"_It was. And I have to pay the price for all of my mistakes. And so do some others.." I glanced at the Cullens from the corners of my eyes._

"_Did she ever find you?" Luce questioned._

_I chuckled humorlessly and said, "I guess you could say that.." I knew the Cullens were suspicious of what happened, but it wasn't their business anymore. I wasn't willing to say anything more about it and if they ever ask later, I'll just have to figure something out then._

_I also knew that although my family didn't really like the Cullens, they were still looking forward to working on this song with them. And I said it was okay, as long as I don't end up alone with any of the Cullens…_

"Ready to go?" Luce asked as she smeared red gloss over her pink lips with her index finger.

I sighed and she frowned, "I guess so…"

"We don't need to go if you don't want to-" She suggested and I shook my head.

"Thanks but it's okay. I agree that we need to work something out with them for this whole 'touring together' thing to work, but I didn't say that I would like it either, so…"

"Yeah, I agree with you there." She rolled her eyes. "I _especially_ don't like that human girl though… So foolish and arrogant. Does she even realize that we could do way worse than just killing her? Possibly chopping off a finger by finger then hand by hand, or maybe we could just bury her alive!" She joked, forcing me to crack a smile. _Oh, I'd do worse than that Luce…_

"As tempting as that sounds, we can't do that" I chuckled when she pursed her lips in a stubborn pout.

"But why?" She whined playfully. "Cause I said so" I said simply.

We were quiet for a few moments after that until she asked, "Are you going to tell them? Maybe it could be a good thing?"

"No" I told her. "It's too dangerous to risk letting them know. Plus they don't deserve to anyway"

"You're right Iz. But how long do you think we can keep it from them?"

"I really don't know. But we'll figure it out. We always do don't we?" I smiled as I tossed my right arm lazily over her shoulders.

The door swung open suddenly and Ivy walked in with her 350$ bright red 'Juicy' bag and Coach black lenses that covered almost a quarter of her small pale face.. "Come on gals', we're leaving!"

"Wait shit, need to change!" I darted into master-sized walk in closet and started to flip through the various outfits that we had bought last month in Paris.

I chose a pair of black leather pants, buckle up boots and a snug-fitting red v-neck sweatshirt. I tied my hair into a quick loose ponytail and bolted after my family who were already at the other side of the woods.

Their house was huge, well, not as big as ours but still big. It was another three story house, similar to the one back in Forks. It was painted a light ivory, with large glass windows dominating the two sides. It was very nice.

We rushed up the front porch and I gave three soft raps on the door with my knuckles.

The door opened and Carlisle was standing there with a genuine smile at his lips. "Hi" We greeted politely.

"Come on in and feel free to make yourselves at home" I smiled and walked in with everyone following curiously behind me.

I took in the room before me with appraising eyes. Esme and Alice did a wonderful job at decorating the house. The walls were an icy blue with two back leather sofas pushed up against it. Of course there was an oval prop dining table with 7 chairs surrounding it and a large flat screen TV with a Xbox 360 connected to it. _Figures. Of course it's Emmett's _I silently chuckled to myself.

"Where do you want us?" I asked as the rest of the Cullens filled the room… and Lynne.

"The dining room is fine. We will stand." I nodded and sat down at the table.

"So how are you?" Carlisle asked conversationally, although I could tell he was actually very curious, due to the intensity of his stare.

I shrugged. "Fine. It's been a bit easier on me for a little while now" I said. "How about you guys?"

"We've been okay too, I suppose… But we missed you a lot. Esme and I always saw you as one of us you know, a daughter-" I stopped him before he could continue any further.

"Stop, please." I said. "I don't see a reason to talk about _that_"

"How could we not? We haven't seen you for years!"_ Jee, I wonder why…_

"I am well aware of that" I snapped and he looked down ashamed.

Alice then spoke up and what she said caught my attention.

"Edward really missed you… He thought you were dead. We all did. He would barely come out of his room and we've even had to beg him to hunt when he wouldn't" She said sadly.

"Oh really? Well then I guess you could say that I am dead." I said sarcastically. "I don't have a soul, no feelings, no heart. I'm just a monster right?" Edward cringed as I said this and shrank back into the dark corner.

"You must be a monster, look at what you're doing to him." Rosalie sneered, pointing in Edward's direction without hesitance. "I don't know what the hell you did to him, but he's been like this ever since you're stupid birthday party!"

I stood up and was in her face in a split second. "First off bitch, I didn't want _nor _plan that party. I specifically told everyone not to do anything, but newsflash! You guys threw one anyway" I threw an accusing glare at Alice and continued. "Secondly, it was a freakin' paper cut for Christ's sake. Oh god, I am just _so sorry _for being human!" I scowled at all of them.

"And thirdly. You guys took off, not me." The air caught in my throat as I remembered how kind Esme seemed to me. "And Esme, I always believed that you accepted me the most in your family. But it seems that it was all an act" I snorted at Esme's gasp. "At least I can trust that Rosalie will tell me upfront what she actually thinks of me rather than sugarcoating everything or worse of all, pretending to like me when the truth is, I really disgust you"

I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. "I need to get some air right now. I'll be back in 10"

**EPOV**

Everyone stood speechless while I fumed. I never really liked Rosalie but right now, I couldn't hate her any less. "What's your problem Rosalie? You know very well that it wasn't her fault!" I growled but she just glared back.

"Why did you have to get involved with that stupid human in the first place? I knew from the moment you brought her into our family that she was going to be trouble, and I was right. She broke up this family and was the reason for you nearly committed suicide! She is nothing but a danger to this family"

"The only reason why you hate on her is because you're jealous. What did you expect her to do for you? Give you a kid? You need to seriously get a life and try pitying yourself rather than bitching at Isobel cause she did nothing to you" Kelly snapped and for the first time, Rosalie actually flinched at her words.

I had to find her. I needed to talk to her and tell her everything. I brushed passed everyone, ignoring the protest that Lynne gave as I ran, and followed Bella's scent that led me into the forest.

**BPOV**

I ran out through the forest, randomly stopping at a fallen tree. I sat on it and began sorting out my thoughts. I many have been there for at least a minute when I heard the quiet rustling of leaves and turned to see Edward sitting next to me. I sighed louder than necessary and hissed, "What do you want? I'm sure your girlfriend needs some tending back there so don't waste your time to tell me sorry for replacing me with that _thing!_" I scrunched my face in pure disgust as Edward looked down in shame.

"You know I thought you were dead" He said softly, glancing at me from the corners of his eyes. I shook my head. _Is he that slow? _

"You're not hearing me." I was frustrated that he wasn't understanding anything I was saying. "You tell me that you thought I was dead this whole time, yet you haven't even bothered to look for me. How am I supposed to feel about that? That you just gave up and decided to replace with someone else?" I covered my face with my hands quickly but quietly as I felt my fangs lengthen slightly. "What was I to think when you gave up on us? You promised me eternal love and you walked away." My voice cracked slightly at the end and suddenly I felt warm arms enveloping me into a tight hug.

"I _am _truly sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I wish I could change everything, but I can't." He murmured, rocking us gently. I pulled away, sniffling slightly and stood up. "You're right." I saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes and needless to say, I felt terrible for saying what I said next. "You can't change the past and neither can I. But now you're going to be with Lynne and for me, well, I'll get over it _eventually_."

And I will. I always do..


End file.
